


Happy New Anniversary

by JeniKat



Series: Sterek Christmas Holidays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Derek Hale is a Softie, Friendship, Love Story, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Special gifts, Stiles and Derek are in love, Stiles is Embarrassed, party with friends, they have sex a lot, they kiss a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Suite de Un Alpha pour Noël !Derek et Stiles fêtent leur premier anniversaire de couple !
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Sterek Christmas Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070471





	Happy New Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour / bonsoir,
> 
> Le tout dernier post de l'année. Cet O.S est la continuité de Un Alpha pour Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous retrouve à la fin de l'histoire *-*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Beacon Hills !_

_Point de vue de Stiles !_

_31 décembre !_

  * « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas laisser la chemise hors de mon pantalon ? » me plaignis-je.



Non mais pourquoi est-ce que j’ai accepté de me préparer chez cette folle de Lydia, hum ? Ah oui, je leur avais promis de leur montrer le cadeau que j’ai prévu pour Derek. A minuit, ce sera notre anniversaire. Ça fera un an tout pile qu’on est ensemble. On allait fêter la nouvelle année chez Lydia, avec toute la meute. Du moins, Derek et moi n’allons y rester que jusqu’à vingt-trois heures avant de rentrer au loft. Il aurait préféré qu’on ne soit que tous les deux, ce soir, dans le confort du loft, et à attendre tranquillement minuit pour se souhaiter mutuellement la bonne année, et pour ensuite fêter notre anniversaire comme on l’avait prévu. Avec du sexe. Ouais, on a fait l’amour tous les jours pendant les vacances, et plusieurs fois par jour, et on n’a pas l’intention de s’arrêter. Je sais bien que je n’ai pas la même endurance que mon loup-garou, et il le sait aussi. Je me repose, et je récupère, mais il est tellement sexy. Et il y a tellement de façon différente de se faire du bien.

  * _« Oh oh, Stiles ! »_



Je sors de mes pensées pour voir Allison, qui était somptueuse dans sa robe rose pâle et ses longs cheveux lissés, claquer des doigts devant moi.

  * « Hein ? Quoi ? »
  * « Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas te perdre dans tes souvenirs avec Derek quand t’es avec nous ? » me demande Lydia. « Ne serait-ce qu’une minute ? »
  * « Désolé ! » je m’excuse. « Bon, je suis présentable ? »



Lydia, dont la robe rouge lui va encore mieux que lors de l’essayage, défait les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Elle avait donné du volume à sa longue chevelure vénitienne. Elle est sublime.

  * « Là, t’es parfait ! » me dit-elle. « Et au cas où tu n’aurais pas entendu la première fois, si on rentre ta chemise dans ton jean, c’est pour que Derek puisse saliver devant ce fessier. » Elle me tape sur les fesses. « N’oublie pas que tu nous as demandé de t’aider à trouver une tenue pour lui faire perdre la tête. A quoi bon s’il ne peut pas voir la marchandise ? »
  * « D’accord, d’accord ! » je m’avoue vaincu.
  * « On veut voir le cadeau que tu vas lui offrir. » me presse Malia.



J’imagine déjà la tête que va tirer Scott quand il verra Malia dans sa robe violette et ses cheveux ondulés. Je retire de la poche intérieure de mon manteau, un écrin noir. Aussitôt, trois halètements de surprise retentissent.

  * « Ne me dis pas que… »
  * « Non ! » je coupe Lydia avant qu’elle ne dise une bêtise. « Je vous ai dit que ce sera à Derek de me faire sa demande. »



J’ouvre l’écrin, et leur montre son contenu.

  * « Ce sont des vrais rubis ? » demande Malia.
  * « Yep ! » j’acquiesce avant de refermer l’écrin et de le remettre dans ma veste. « J’ai fait graver la date de notre premier baiser, et aussi la première fois qu’on s’est dit _je t’aime_. »
  * « Awe ! » disent-elle en même temps.
  * « Ce que t’es chou, Stiles ! » me dit Allison.
  * « Je veux juste lui prouver que je l’aime et que c’est très sérieux, pour moi. » je dis en haussant les épaules.
  * « Stiles, c’est très sérieux pour lui aussi. » m’assure Malia. « Il est différent quand il est avec toi. Il suffit de bien l’observer. Quand t’es dans la même pièce que lui, et quand tu ne l’es pas. »
  * « Tu n’as aucun doute, j’espère ? » me demande Lydia.
  * « Ça m’arrive. » j’admets, un peu honteux de douter de l’amour que me porte Derek. « Je sais que ça n’a aucun sens, mais lui et moi on est si différent. »
  * « C’est ce qui fait que ça marche. » m’assure Allison. « Derek a besoin de toi, autant que toi tu as besoin de lui. Rien que le fait qu’il ait accepté de venir à la soirée de Lydia alors que vous allez fêter votre anniversaire, prouve qu’il est prêt à n’importe quoi pour toi. »
  * « En parlant de votre anniversaire… »



Lydia tape plusieurs fois dans ses mains, et se dirige vers son dressing avant d’en ressortir avec une boîte carrée, noire, un peu trop grande à mon goût, et elle la pose sur le lit.

  * « Un petit cadeau de nous trois… » elle se désigne, elle, Allison et Malia. « … pour pimenter votre nuit à venir. »
  * « Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’on a besoin de… »
  * « Chut, plus un mot ! » me coupe Lydia. « Ouvre cette boîte ! »



J’ouvre la boîte. Je n’en crois pas mes yeux. Non mais qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas tond, chez elles ?

  * « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’on a besoin de tout ça, avec Derek ? » je demande.
  * « Tu vas me faire croire que Derek ne t’a jamais attaché pendant que vous vous envoyez en l’air ? » Lydia hausse les sourcils. « Ou qu’il ne t’a jamais bandé les yeux ? »
  * « Ça ne fait que deux mois qu’on couche ensemble. » je lui rappelle. « Et oui, on a peut-être fait des trucs avant, mais pas besoin de tout ça. »
  * « Stiles, mon chéri… » Allison me fait asseoir sur le lit. « Sois honnête avec nous, et dis-nous que tu n’as jamais songé, pas une seule fois, à te laisser attacher au lit ? Tu as des fantasmes, j’en suis sûre. On en a tous. »



Je me mords la lèvre. Oui, des fantasmes sur Derek, j’en ai des tas. Allison me sourit.

  * « C’est normal de le vouloir. » me rassure-t-elle. « Et on est sûre, toutes les trois, que Derek aura envie de se servir de ça avec toi. Et vous n’êtes pas obligé de tout utiliser ce soir, ok ? »
  * « Ok ! » Je referme la boîte d’un coup sec. « Désolé, mais je commence à avoir des images un peu trop salaces en tête. Merci les filles ! »



Sur ce, on descend tous les quatre au rez-de-chaussée. Les meubles du salon ont été poussé pour créer un espace assez grand pour danser. La table était couverte de nourritures et boissons en tout genre. Je regarde l’heure sur mon téléphone. Il ne reste plus qu’un quart d’heure avant l’arrivée du reste de la meute. Lydia met de la musique, et Allison me tire avec elle et ont fini par danser tous les quatre sur _South of the border_. J’adore ces filles. Je prends les mains de Malia dans les miens et je la fais tourner de façon à ce que son dos soit contre mon torse, et on danse. _Blank Space_ jaillit ensuite des enceintes de la chaine hi-fi, et je fais tourner et danser les filles l’une après l’autre, et on éclate de rire tout au long de la chanson, quand un raclement de gorge nous fait nous retourner vers l’entrée du salon.

  * « Hey, vous voilà ! » dit Malia, souriante alors qu’on dansait elle et moi.
  * « Désolée, on a commencé la fête sans vous. » leur dit Allison.
  * « On voit ça ! » dit Isaac.



Je peux voir, le pauvre, qu’il peine à garder son calme. C’est la même chose pour Scott et Aiden. Il faut dire que les filles sont canons dans leur robe. La chanson se termine, et elles m’embrassent toutes les trois sur la joue. Je tombe en arrière sur le canapé, en en faisant un peu trop, et je fais exprès d’être tombé sous le charme de ces dingues que j’adore. On éclate de rire de concert.

  * « C’est bon, on ne vous dérange pas ? » grogne la voix de Derek.



Je partage un sourire complice avec mes sœurs, qui finissent par retrouver leur copain respectif. La musique change. Ah, une chanson plus calme. J’en profite pour regarder mon homme, qui porte la veste en cuir que je lui ai offerte pour Noël. J’ai chaud, ça y est, et ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que je viens de passer plus de cinq minutes à me trémousser sur la piste de danse. Le cuir sur Derek a sur moi un effet qui pourrait se comparer à une éruption volcanique. Je me lève du canapé pour aller à sa rencontre, mais il est devant moi avant même que j’ai pu faire un pas.

  * « Tu t’amuses bien quand je ne suis pas là, à ce que je vois. » me dit-il, agrippant mes hanches pour me coller contre lui.
  * « Oui ! » je dis en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. « Et en plus on se raconte tous nos petits secrets de couples. »



Il arque un sourcil, sans sourire. Non, même ses sourires me sont destinés. Je l’embrasse sur la joue et j’approche ma bouche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter le plus bas possible, sachant qu’il entendra parfaitement mes mots :

  * « Enlève ta veste, parce que je risque de ne pas tenir jusqu’à vingt-trois heures. »



Je le sens sourire dans mon cou, mais il enlève sa veste en cuir. Bon, je pense pouvoir tenir trois petites heures.

  * « T’as faim ? » je lui demande. Il hausse furtivement les épaules. « Je reviens ! »



Je l’embrasse, et je vois Malia me tendre la main, que je prends et elle m’emmène vers la table où il y a la bouffe. Je prends une assiette et je la remplis de chips et de morceaux de pizzas et je prends une canette de Pepsi. Allison s’approche de moi et me chuchote à l’oreille :

  * « Derek ne te lâche pas des yeux. »



Comme si je n’avais pas senti son regard sur moi tout du long. D’un sourire complice, parce qu’on sait tous les deux que ce jean a un but précis _[rendre Derek complètement dingue]_ , je dépose un baiser sur la joue d’Allison.

  * « Hey… » fait Isaac. « Non mais faut pas te gêner ! »
  * « Mais c’est ce que je fais. » je réplique en souriant.



Avant de rejoindre Derek, je passe près de Lydia et Malia, et je les embrasse sur la joue.

  * « Et si t’allais embrasser ton mec plutôt que nos copines ? » me dit Scott.
  * « Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie. » je soupire en allant m’assoir à côté de Derek. « Ce n’est pas comme si je les avais embrassés sur la bouche. »
  * « C’est déjà arrivé, cela dit ! » dit Lydia.
  * « Quoi ? » s’étrangle Aiden. « Vous vous êtes embrassé ? »
  * « C’était y a quoi ? » je dis en regardant Lydia. « Quatre, cinq ans ? Et ça a duré trois secondes. On aurait dit que j’avais embrassé ma mère ou ma sœur. »
  * « Ça ne me réconforte pas. » dit Aiden.



Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide d’ignorer ce loup jaloux pour me tourner vers Derek, qui me regarde comme s’il entendait cette anecdote pour la première fois. En fait, c’est le cas. Il reste stoïque, ne trahit rien pour les autres, mais quand son bras s’enroule autour de mes épaules, je comprends tout de suite que ça n’est pas fini. On allait en reparler plus tard. Je hausse les épaules, sans la moindre inquiétude. Je ne connaissais pas encore Derek, quand j’ai embrassé Lydia la première fois, alors sa jalousie il pouvait se la mettre où je pense. Quoi que, j’aime quand Derek est jaloux. Je prends un bout de pizza et je croque dedans. Hum, j’avais faim. La musique ne cesse pas, et chaque couple fini par s’assoir, que ce soit sur une chaise, les sofas, ou à même le tapis comme Jackson et Ethan.

  * « J’ai toujours du mal à croire que ça fait un an que vous êtes ensemble. » nous dit Jackson, à Derek et moi.
  * « Pourquoi ? » je demande, alors que je sens Grincheux se raidir contre moi. « Parce qu’on est différent et que je suis incapable de la boucler plus de trente secondes ? »
  * « Euh, ouais ! » dit Jackson.



Derek grogne, et les loups présents ont un sursaut que je reconnais. Je ne le vois pas, mais Derek a dû faire flasher ses yeux rubis. C’est une question que je me pose aussi de temps en temps, mais je fais comme si cette rétorque ne m’atteignait pas.

  * « Il sait comment me faire taire. » je réplique, un sourire aux lèvres. « Pas que ça le dérange quand j’ouvre la bouche. »



Ma petite pique récolte des _ew_ de la part des garçons, et mes sœurettes adorées éclatent de rire.

  * « La prochaine fois, tu la boucleras. » dit Ethan à son copain.



Le sujet sur ma vie amoureuse avec Derek clos, Lydia augmente le son de la musique et elle vient vers moi, mains tendues. Je m’empresse de les prendre et elle me tire du canapé. La voix de _Lady Gaga_ se fait entendre. Les garçons restent assis. Aucun d’eux ne prend la peine de venir danser. Pfff ! Je sais que ce n’est pas le genre de Derek, et ça ne me fait rien, mais pour les autres, tant pis pour eux. Je lâche Lydia pour aller chercher Allison et Malia, qui me suivent malgré les protestations de Scott et Isaac. Elles se débarrassent toutes les trois de leurs chaussures à talons, et on danse. Je les fais tourner chacune leur tour, comme tout à l’heure. _Lady Gaga_ est remplacé par _Girls Like You,_ de _Maroon 5._ J’attrape Allison et je l’attire jusqu’à moi avant de la renverser en arrière, ce qui la fait rire. Pas un seul de ces abrutis ne se lèvent. Je jette un œil à Derek, et si son visage n’exprime rien, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je vois un léger étirement sur sa bouche, mais léger. Même s’il ne danse pas, il ne m’empêche pas de faire pareil avec les filles. Il sait que je les aime, mais qu’elles sont comme les sœurs que je n’ai jamais eues. On danse encore pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant que Lydia ne mette des chansons plus lentes. Je retrouve Derek, mais au lieu de m’asseoir à côté de lui, je m’assois sur lui. Oh, il a un léger souci dans le pantalon. Si on avait été seul, je me serais déjà frotté contre lui. Malia passe près de nous avec une coupelle remplie de boules en chocolats, qu’elle me donne. Allison m’apporte une bouteille d’eau.

  * « Merci, les filles ! »
  * « Non, merci à toi pour danser avec nous. » me dit Lydia, qui avait retrouvé Aiden. « Au moins on peut compter sur toi. »
  * « T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester jusqu’à minuit ? » me demande Allison.
  * « Non ! » répond Derek à ma place. « On aura autre chose à faire. »



Ses bras m’entourent, comme pour m’empêcher de m’éloigner. J’avale un chocolat, me retenant de rire, et je vois les filles qui se retiennent aussi. Allison sourit, et je décide d’en rajouter un peu pour ennuyer les garçons.

  * « Et puis, si on reste je risque d’embrasser les filles sur la bouche alors… »
  * « Quoi ? » fait Scott.
  * « Même pas en rêve ! » réplique Isaac.
  * « Fais ça et… » commence à dire Aiden, mais Derek le coupe d’une voix rauque et menaçante.
  * « Essaie de finir cette phrase pour voir ! »



Aiden déglutit.

  * « Même moi j’ai compris que Stiles plaisantait. » dit Jackson. « Sérieux les mecs, détendez-vous un peu. »
  * « Qui te dit que je plaisantais ? » je rajoute, conscient que j’en fais un peu trop.
  * « Et qui te dit qu’on n’a pas envie d’un petit bisou de Stiles pour fêter la bonne année ? » renchérit Allison.
  * « Alli, même pas en rêve. » lui dit Isaac.
  * « Bon, on y va ? » me demande Derek.
  * « Il n’est que 22h30. » nous dit Scott.
  * « Oui, mais on est resté assez longtemps. » dit Derek, qui se lève du canapé, et moi avec. « Je sais que je t’ai promis de rester jusqu’à vingt-trois heures, mais je suis à deux doigts de faire un massacre. »



Je me tourne vers les filles.

  * « Je me rattraperais. » leur promis-je.
  * « T’as intérêt. » me dit Lydia.



Je la suis dans sa chambre pour récupérer ma veste. Je vérifie que l’écrin est bien dans ma poche, avant de prendre la boîte contenant les… trucs offerts par les filles.

  * « N’oublie pas… » me dit-elle. « Il n’y a pas de honte à satisfaire tes fantasmes. »
  * « Et je suppose que vous allez vouloir tous les détails. » je dis, en prenant la boîte.



Elle me sourit, ce qui veut tout dire. Derek m’attend à la porte. En passant près du salon, j’envoie un bisou à Malia et Allison, qui sautillent jusqu’à moi pour m’embrasser sur la joue.

  * « Amuse-toi bien ! » me dit Malia.
  * « J’en ai bien l’intention. »
  * « Stiles ! » me presse Derek.
  * « J’arrive, Grincheux ! »



Je pose la boîte sur la banquette arrière de la Camaro avant de m’asseoir sur le siège passager. Le loft est assez loin de la maison de Lydia. Au moins trente minutes, et avec la neige, ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Qu’importe ! Je suis avec Derek, alors le temps n’a aucune importance.

  * « C’est quoi, cette boîte ? » me demande-t-il, alors qu’il démarre.
  * « Un cadeau des filles, pour nous deux. » je réponds en me sentant rougir aux souvenirs de ce qu’il y a dans la boîte.
  * « Y a quoi, dedans ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.
  * « Mieux vaut attendre d’être à la maison pour te le dire. » Dieu qu’il serait capable de s’arrêter en plein milieu de la route. « Crois-moi ! »



Derek n’insiste pas, et prend ma main dans la sienne tout le reste du trajet.

  * « Je suis désolé qu’on soit parti aussi tôt. » me dit-il, une fois garé. « Tu t’amusais bien avec les filles. »
  * « Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas jusqu’à onze heures. » Je le regarde. « Il suffit que Jackson soit dans la même pièce que nous pour que t’aies envie de t’enfuir pour éviter de lui arracher la tête. Je me rattraperais auprès des filles. »



Je défais ma ceinture et je sors de la voiture. Putain qu’il fait froid ! Je récupère la boîte. Mon cœur s’emballe rien que de penser à ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur. Dans l’ascenseur, ou plutôt le monte-charge, on s’en fou, je laisse, malgré moi, échapper un bâillement.

  * « Tu ne vas pas t’endormir, hein ? » me dit Derek, entrant dans le loft.
  * « Non ! » Je vais poser la boîte sur la table, et j’enlève ma veste. « C’est plus un bâillement d’ennui. »
  * « D’ennui ? » répète Derek, me prenant dans ses bras. « On devrait fêter notre anniversaire plus tôt, alors. »



Là, il glisse ses mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean.

  * « As-tu la moindre idée, de l’effet que m’a fait ce jean, toute la soirée ? »
  * « Etant donné que c’était le but recherché quand je l’ai acheté, oui, je me doute de ce qui s’est passé dans ton pantalon. » Je me colle contre lui. « Mais ne le déchire pas. »
  * « Il y a quoi dans cette boîte ? » veut-il savoir.
  * « Le contenu de la boîte peut attendre. » je dis en descendant mes mains vers son ventre. Je défais la ceinture et baisse la fermeture de son jean. « Je ne dis pas _non_ à une bande-annonce. »



Je pose ma bouche contre la sienne, et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour dégager ses mains de mes fesses pour englober mon visage et rendre le baiser plus sauvage.

  * « N’attendons pas minuit ! » je geignis dans le baiser.



Il grogne d’approbation. Je me laisse tomber à genoux et je baisse le jean de Derek. Évidemment, ce mec ne connait pas les boxers, ni les caleçons. Il en a, mais il n’en porte quasiment jamais. Ce soir, il est en mode commando. Il est déjà dur comme un roc. Ça sera rapide, même si j’essaye de faire durer le plaisir. Oh et puis merde ! On n’aura toute la nuit, et toute la journée. Je l’engloutis entièrement, et quelques secondes seulement s’écoulent avant que Derek ne me relève pour me rouler une pelle monstrueuse. A m’en couper le souffle. Ses mains s’activent à me défaire mon jean, et il me le baisse sur les chevilles avec mon caleçon avant de me retourner vers la table. D’instinct, j’agrippe les rebords et je laisse échapper un juron quand Derek me pénètre un peu avant de ressortir. Il recommence pour me faire languir et ressort une nouvelle fois. On a tellement fait l’amour ces derniers jours, y compris avant que je ne parte chez Lydia, que je n’ai besoin d’aucune préparation, et il le sait parfaitement, mais il aime me faire languir. Sa langue me lèche le lobe de l’oreille, ce qui me rend fou.

  * « Enlève ta chemise ou je te l’arrache ! » m’ordonne-t-il en grognant.



Les doigts tremblants, parce que je suis au bord de l’implosion, je déboutonne ma chemise. Je la jette par terre, et il prend possession de moi dès que j’ai de nouveau agrippé les bords de la table. Il va et vient en moi, tenant mes hanches fermement dans ses mains. Son corps se moule au mien, et j’en profite pour tourner ma tête vers lui. Il capture ma bouche sans arrêter ses pénétrations, et mon orgasme meurt dans le baiser qu’on partage.

Allongé dans le lit après un deuxième round plus calme – mais tout aussi bon - sous la douche, alors que Derek est allé nous chercher de l’eau, j’attrape mon téléphone, remplis de messages de bonne année de la meute, ainsi que de mon père. Il est minuit passé. Je leur réponds dans un message groupé, puis, j’éteins mon portable au moment où Derek vient s’asseoir à côté de moi, complètement nu. Il me tend la bouteille d’eau, déjà bien entamé. Je bois le reste d’une traite. Une fois vide, je la pose sur la table de nuit, je me redresse et je m’assois sur Derek.

  * « Il est minuit passé. » je dis, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. « Bonne année, Derek. »
  * « Et bon anniversaire. » rajoute-t-il, ses mains glissent sur mes hanches. « Déjà un an ! »
  * « Ouais ! »



Je masque mon soupir bizarre en l’embrassant. Je ne peux empêcher les remarques de Jackson de refaire surface. C’est une chose de parfois douter soi-même que ce qui peut nous arriver soit bien vrai, c’en est une autre quand la remarque vient de l’extérieur.

  * « Stiles, qu’est-ce que t’as ? » Merde, Derek doit me sentir douter. Foutu loup-garou et leur sens surdéveloppés. « Pourquoi je te sens triste ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »
  * « Rien, rien ! » je mens.
  * « Stiles ! » gronde-t-il.
  * « Ça m’agace de ne pas pouvoir te mentir. » je réplique, avant de me rasseoir normalement sur le matelas. « On n’aurait peut-être pas dû aller à la soirée de Lydia. »
  * « Pourquoi ? » insiste Derek. « C’est à cause de ce qu’a dit Jackson ? »



Mon cœur manque un battement. Je n’ai rien montré, ni rien ressenti quand Jackson a dit qu’il avait du mal à croire qu’on soit encore ensemble, Derek et moi. J’ai réussi à ne pas me trahir, mais voilà. Maintenant que je suis seul avec Derek, je suis incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit. J’arrive à faire semblant quand on est tous ensemble, mais pas quand je suis avec lui. Avec les filles, c’est une autre histoire. Elles sont celles qui me soutiennent le plus, et celles à qui je me suis confié pendant des semaines sur mon attirance pour Derek.

  * « Oui, c’est à cause de ce qu’a dit Jackson. » je dis en évitant de regarder Derek. « Mais je n’ai pas eu besoin de ça pour… »
  * « Douter de nous ? » termine-t-il à ma place.



Je déglutis. Je m’en veux de douter de l’amour que me porte Derek, mais c’est plus fort que moi. C’est un loup-garou né, et un Alpha. Et moi, je ne suis qu’un humain hyperactif incapable de me taire plus de deux minutes.

  * « Parfois je me dis que c’est trop beau pour être vrai. » Autant déballer tout ce que je ressens de négatif. « Je me dis que ça finira par s’arrêter, et que tu choisiras une femme capable de te donner des enfants. »



Je me mords la langue pour m’arrêter avant de raconter davantage de conneries. Des conneries auxquels je pense malgré tout. C’est vrai… Derek est un Alpha, un Hale, et pour préserver la lignée alors le mieux pour lui serait de… Il se met à grogner si fort que mes pensées négatives sont court-circuitées. La seconde d’après, je suis allongé sur le lit, les yeux rouges d’Alpha de Derek me transperçant. Oh oh, il n’est pas content !

  * « Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que je vais finir par te quitter ? » gronde-t-il.



Il ne crie pas, et c’est encore plus alarmant. Je n’ai pas peur de lui, mais à cet instant, je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir.

  * « Je… je ne sais pas. » je dis sans parvenir à soutenir son regard.
  * « Hey, non, Stiles, regarde-moi ! » Sa main prend mon visage et me _« force »_ à le regarder. Ses traits s’adoucissent, et ses yeux redeviennent normaux. « Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi, Stiles. Oublie ce que peux penser Jackson, ou les autres. Crois ce que moi je ressens. Tu es tout ce que je veux, Stiles. »
  * « Mais, tu n’auras jamais d’enfants à toi, en restant avec moi. »



Je me mords la langue. Merde, qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je suis en train de gâcher notre anniversaire.

  * « On pourra adopter, Stiles, mais on n’a pas à penser à ça maintenant. » me dit-il. « T’es encore au lycée, et tu vas aller à la fac. Je ne vais aller nulle part, et je ne vais certainement pas te quitter pour avoir des enfants avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je t’aime, et je ne suis pas le seul à t’avoir choisi. »



Là, il fait flasher ses yeux d’Alpha, et je comprends qu’il parle de son alter-ego.

  * « Je… je suis désolé, Derek. Je ne doute pas de toi, mais de moi. » j’avoue. « Il m’arrive de me dire que tu vas finir par ouvrir les yeux et par… « 



Il m’embrasse pour me faire taire. Il le fait souvent, surtout quand je raconte des âneries. Apparemment, c’est le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu aussi craintif de l’évolution de notre relation. Derek met fin au baiser, et quitte le lit.

  * « J’ai un truc à te montrer ! »



Il va fouiner dans un meuble, et étale devant moi une grande feuille. Des plans.

  * « Derek, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » je demande. « Je vois bien que ce sont les plans d’une maison mais… »
  * « Pas n’importe quelle maison. » Il attend que je tourne la tête vers lui pour poursuivre. « Tu sais que j’ai acheté le terrain de mon ancienne maison… »
  * « Oui, tu ne voulais pas que quelqu’un ou la ville ne la détruise. » je dis en hochant la tête.
  * « Eh bien, quand l’hiver sera passé, la vielle maison sera détruite, et je vais en faire construire une nouvelle. » m’apprend-il. « Une plus grande. Pour la meute. » Il prend ma joue en coupe. « Pour nous. »
  * « Nous ? Tu veux dire toi et moi ? »



Dire que je suis pris de court est en dessous de la vérité.

  * « Oui, avec toi. » Il m’embrasse. « Je veux réunir la meute en un seul et même endroit. Je sais que vous serez à la fac l’an prochain, mais vous aurez un endroit où vous poser quand vous reviendrez pour les vacances, ou les week-ends, sans devoir… »
  * « Supporter nos parents ? » je termine à sa place.



Il ne me contredit pas. Bon sang, comment est-ce que j’ai pu douter de lui ? Ah oui, comment lui dire que je ne quitterais pas Beacon Hills, après le lycée ?

  * « Est-ce que c’est ta façon de me dire que tu veux qu’on vive ensemble après le lycée ? »
  * « Et peut-être même avant ? » Je suis confus, là. « Stiles, viens habiter avec moi, au loft. Je sais que tes études sont importantes, surtout pour ton père, et s’il le faut je lui promettrais que… »



C’est à mon tour de l’embrasser pour le faire taire, et de le laisser sans voix.

  * « Si je dis _oui_ , tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. » je le préviens. « Et tu devras supporter mes délires, me laisser jouer aux jeux vidéo, regarder des films et… »



Et bah voilà, il reprend la main. Sa bouche contre la mienne, les plans de la future maison de la meute voltigent par terre et je me retrouve coincé sous le corps de Derek.

  * « Dis simplement que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi, Stiles. »
  * « Je ne sais pas trop. » En fait, si, mais j’ai bien le droit de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. « Tu l’as dit, mes études sont très importantes, et je ne sais pas si je réussirais à me concentrer si je dois rester avec toi tout le temps. »



Il grogne. Pas de frustration, non, mais parce qu’il sait que je me paye sa tête.

  * « Stiles ! »



J’éclate de rire.

  * « Désolé mais, si tu voyais la tronche que tu tires. »
  * « Arrête de te payer ma tête. » gronde-t-il. « Ce n’est pas drôle. »
  * « Oh si, ça l’est ! » Je me calme et enroule mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. « Oui, Derek Hale, j’accepte de vivre avec toi dans ce loft dénué de décoration, mais avec une super douche. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les réunions de la meute vont avoir lieu ici, maintenant ? »
  * « Je préférerais éviter. » dit Derek. « En fait, tu n’as pas besoin d’emmener toutes tes affaires ici. Juste le nécessaire. Mais les meetings avec la meute continueront de se passer chez toi. T’es le compagnon de l’Alpha, après tout. »
  * « Ce qui veut dire que je peux tuer quiconque salive sur toi ? » je demande, un sourire en coin. « Ah, mince, je ne frappe pas les filles. »
  * « Je suis sûr que tu sauras repousser toutes mes prétendantes. » me répond-il.
  * « C’est ça, mon cadeau ? » je demande, en désignant les plans qui ont atterri par terre. « La future maison, toi qui me demandes de vivre avec toi… »



On n’a pas vraiment parler de s’offrir quoi que ce soit pour notre anniversaire, même si j’ai, effectivement, acheter quelque chose. Une chose qui se trouve toujours dans la poche de ma veste. En fait, je n’attends pas grand-chose de Derek. Il m’a déjà donné ce que je voulais.

  * « Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et tu l’auras. » me dit-il.
  * « Dis-moi simplement que tu m’aimes, et que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. »
  * « Je t’aime, et je préférerais avaler de l’Aconite plutôt que de te faire du mal. » me dit-il. « Et si ça devait arriver, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas, j’aurais une Banshee, une chasseuse et ma cousine au cul pour me le faire payer. En comptant ton père qui me tirera dessus avec des balles en argent. »
  * « Ouais, c’est assez bien résumé ! » j’acquiesce avant de l’attirer vers moi pour l’embrasser. « Je t’aime aussi. »



Il se détend, et j’en profite pour inverser nos places afin de me lever du lit.

  * « Reviens ! » gronde-t-il.



Je récupère l’écrin dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, et après réflexion, je prends le cadeau des filles. Bordel, je rougis rien qu’en repensant à ce qui se trouve à l’intérieur. Je regagne le lit. Je mets la grosse boîte de côté avant de m’asseoir sur le lit.

  * « Tu rougis, et t’es embarrassé. » remarque Derek. « Pourquoi ? »
  * « Dis, euh, il y a moyen pour que tu arrêtes d’utiliser tes super-pouvoirs quand je ressens un truc ? » je demande. Il arque l’air les sourcils. Ça va, j’ai compris. La réponse est non. « Tiens ! Joyeux anniversaire. »



Je pose l’écrin entre nous.

  * « Non ce n’est pas une demande en mariage. » je le rassure. « Ce sera à toi de faire ta demande. »
  * « Tiens donc ? » s’amuse-t-il. « Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de le faire ? »
  * « Parce que t’es le plus vieux. » je lui dis. « Et parce que ça me fait marrer de savoir que tu devras d’abord demander la permission à mon père. »
  * « T’es vraiment mesquin, parfois ! » me dit-il.
  * « Tu ne t’en rends compte que maintenant ? » Je souris. « Ouvre ! » je lui ordonne. Nouveau sourcil arqué. « Bah quoi ? Faut que j’apprenne à donner des ordres, non ? »



Derek ricane tout bas, mais ne dit rien. Il prend l’écrin, l’ouvre, et son sourire disparaît. Je déglutis, parce que j’ai la trouille que ça ne lui plaise pas. Il relève la tête vers moi, et je n’arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qu’il ressent. Le cadeau est une chevalière en or, frappé d’un H sertis de deux minuscules rubis près des anses de la bague. A l’extérieur de l’anneau, j’ai fait graver la date de notre premier baiser, à savoir le 1er janvier de l’année derrière. A l’intérieur, j’y ai fait graver le jour où on s’est dit _je t’aime_ pour la première fois. C’était le 4 mars de l’année dernière.

  * « Dis-le tout de suite si ça ne te plaît pas. »
  * « Qu… quoi ? » Il me regarde comme si j’avais perdu la tête. C’est peut-être le cas. « Stiles, elle est magnifique, mais t’es complètement cinglé. »
  * « Ouais, on me le dit tout le temps. » je dis en me grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Je voulais juste, que tu saches que pour moi, c’est du sérieux. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu’un d’autre que toi je… »
  * « Arrête de parler. » grogne-t-il avant de m’embrasser. Il m’attire sur lui, et un grognement nous échappe quand nos sexes se frottent l’un à l’autre. « Et si on regardait ce qu’il y a dans cette boîte ? »
  * « Non… » je geins comme un gosse en me cachant dans son cou. « Je n’ai pas envie que tu voies ça. »
  * « Pourquoi ? » dit-il. « A moins qu’elles aient caché un cadavre à l’intérieur, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te mettre dans tous tes états. »
  * « C’est embarrassant ! »



C’est vrai quoi ! Derek referme l’écrin, le pose sur la table de nuit de son côté, et attrape la boîte d’une main. L’autre m’encercle pour m’empêcher de filer. Il soulève le couvercle, et au contraire de moi, il n’est pas du tout effaré par ce qui se trouve à l’intérieur. Non, il est amusé. Il me regarde, un sourire en coin.

  * « Ne dis rien ! » je le supplie en détournant le regard.
  * « Stiles, regarde-moi. » Merde ! Je le regarde. « Tu n’as pas à être embarrassé. »
  * « Mais, ces filles sont comme mes sœurs, et savoir qu’elles pensent qu’on a besoin de tout ça au lit me met mal à l’aise. » je lui avoue.
  * « Oublie une minute que ce sont les filles qui ont acheté tout ça rien que pour nous deux. » me dit-il. « T’as envie de t’en servir, ou pas ? Je peux très bien ranger la boîte, et on n’en parle plus. »



Je me mords la lèvre. C’est vrai que c’est surprenant, et embarrassant, mais Derek le prend tellement bien, comparé à moi, que je finis par me dire que ce n’est pas si gênant. L’idée d’être menotté au lit, un bandeau sur les yeux et être à la merci de Derek est assez intriguant. Et excitant. Derek esquisse un sourire. Il sent mon désir, et pas uniquement parce que mon érection se fait plus vive.

  * « Ok t’as gagné. C’est excitant. » j’admets enfin en désignant la boîte. « Mais ton lit n’est pas adapté pour utiliser les menottes, et on n’a pas besoin de ça, pas ce soir. Cette nuit. Je n’ai pas besoin de tous ces jouets pour l’instant. On les met de côté et, je ne sais pas, on verra plus tard. »
  * « On peut garder le bandeau ? Et ça ? » me demande-t-il, en sortant un sex-toy en silicone transparent.
  * « D’accord, mais juste ça. »



Je sors le lubrifiant et le bandeau de la boîte avant de la refermer. Je réussis à me défaire des bras de Derek et je vais ranger la boîte dans l’armoire. Bon, cette fois, on va pouvoir avancer et profiter du fait d’être nu pour faire ce dont j’ai vraiment envie, mais j’ai à peine refermé l’armoire que je me retrouve basculer par-dessus l’épaule de Derek. Foutu loup-garou et sa maudite capacité à se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Il me ramène au lit, et sa bouche dévore la mienne aussitôt allongé. C’est toujours moi en dessous, et ça ne me déplaît pas. Bien au contraire. Derek n’a jamais opposé de résistance quant au fait d’inverser les places, mais je n’ai pas assez confiance en moi à ce niveau-là pour lui donner le plaisir qu’il mérite. Un jour, peut-être ?

  * « A quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « Rien qu’à toi ! » J’agrippe ses cheveux et colle ma bouche à la sienne avant d’interchanger nos places pour pouvoir le chevaucher. « J’ai envie de te lécher partout. »
  * « Je suis tout à toi ! » me dit-il.



Il croise les bras derrière sa tête, me laissant le contrôle des opérations. Je me redresse. Assis à califourchon sur son corps de rêve, je frotte mon sexe au sien avant de me pencher pour aspirer sa peau sous son menton. Je sens son pouls battre contre mes lèvres lorsque j’atteins cette zone, et je la suçote avant de la mordre. Le bassin de Derek se soulève sous la sensation, et nos pénis se cognent. Je relève la tête pour voir, avec satisfaction, que Derek a fermé les yeux et qu’il a décroisé les bras pour agripper les draps. Content de moi, je continue. Je trace une ligne de baisers sur son torse, et je m’amuse avec ses tétons pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Je les lèche, les mordille, les suce, puis, je les délaisse et je descends sur ses abdominaux. Là, je me sers encore de ma langue pour en tracer chaque ligne plusieurs fois. Un corps taillé sur mesure, et je suis le seul à en profiter. Je plonge le bout de ma langue dans son nombril, arrachant à Derek un grognement. Je descends plus bas. Je masse ses testicules tout en léchant son membre de toute sa longueur. Je le prends dans la main puis dans la bouche. Derek marmonne mon prénom. Il sait comment me rendre dingue, mais je sais parfaitement lui rendre la pareille. Quand je sens une légère larme chaude sur ma langue, je me redresse pour m’asseoir sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il jouisse tout de suite. Mes mains prenant appuient sur ses épaules, je me penche pour l’embrasser.

  * « Stiles, tu sais que tu peux… »
  * « Pas encore prêt ! »



Je me redresse, le prends dans ma main pour me glisser sur lui. Les mains de Derek m’agrippent les hanches et me soutiennent pendant que je le chevauche. Il s’assoit pour être à ma hauteur, et nos bouchent se soudent.

  * « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. » me dit-il, ses bras enroulés autour de moi.



Alors je bascule dans son cou et je lèche son pouls. Il me bloque de tout mouvement et donne un puissant coup de rein qui me fait sauter au plafond et jouir très fort. Derek s’allonge et m’attire avec lui alors qu’il se remet de son propre orgasme, que je sens couler doucement entre mes cuisses. Les minutes s’égrènent, le temps pour nous de reprendre notre respiration. Derek me tient contre lui, ma tête nichée confortablement dans son cou. Même après le sexe, il sent divinement bon.

  * « Stiles ? »
  * « Hum ? »



Pourquoi est-ce qu’il veut parler ? Je suis tellement bien, comme ça.

  * « Pourquoi tu n’es pas allé jusqu’au bout ? » me demande-t-il. « Je ne t’aurais pas arrêté. »
  * « Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes. » J’embrasse sa peau et me dresse pour mieux le voir. « Ça me fait flipper de ne pas réussir à te faire du bien. »
  * « Stiles, ce n’est pas une compétition. » Il prend mon menton dans sa main et attire ma bouche à la sienne. « Et je te signale… » Il m’embrasse. « … que t’es très doué pour… » Il me mordille la lèvre. « … me faire du bien. Quand tu auras envie d’essayer, je ne vais pas t’en empêcher. »



_Matin du 1 er janvier !_

Hum, je suis réveillé par les mains de Derek qui me caressent. Dos à lui, je me laisse aller à sa main qui glisse sur, puis entre mes fesses. Un simple mot, un simple _non_ , et il n’ira pas plus loin. Mais je n’ai pas envie de lui dire non. J’aime sa façon de me réveiller. De la main gauche, j’attrape son sexe en érection et je le branle quelques secondes. Il comprend que j’en ai autant envie que lui. Il n’a pas besoin de me préparer. On a beaucoup fait l’amour cette nuit, et il entre en moi sans souci. Il nous fait jouir en quelques minutes à peine. On reste enlacé, son sexe toujours en moi,

  * « On devrait peut-être se lever. » je dis, sans vraiment ressentir l’envie de sortir de ce lit.
  * « Redis-le, mais avec un peu plus de conviction. » me dit Derek en me mordillant l’oreille.
  * « Il va pourtant bien falloir manger. » Et mon estomac gargouille pour appuyer mes dires. « Tu vois ? »
  * « Douche ? » propose-t-il.
  * « Oh oui ! »



Dans la douche, je dois me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Derek sous la douche, c’est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse pas. Il doit sentir mon combat intérieur car il me sourit. Je sors le premier de la cabine, parce que si je reste une minute de plus… Argh ! Je me sèche à l’aide d’une serviette, quand le corps nu de Derek se colle dans mon dos. Il m’enroule de ses bras et m’embrasse dans le cou.

  * « Pancakes ? » me susurre-t-il à l’oreille.
  * « Oh oui ! » je me retourne dans ses bras. « J’ai une faim de loup. »



Il me donne un baiser renversant, et quitte la salle de bain en me laissant pantois. Je me ressaisis, me sèche et m’habille d’un simple jogging. Derek a déjà commencé la pâte à pancakes quand je vais dans la cuisine.

  * « Un coup de main ? » je propose, mais je connais déjà sa réponse.
  * « Non ! » Il profite que je passe à côté de lui pour m’attirer entre ses bras pour me voler un baiser. « Pose tes fesses sur une chaise, et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. »
  * « A vos ordres, Alpha ! »



Ouais je joue avec ses nerfs comme il joue avec les miens. Je vais donc m’asseoir, les coudes sur la table et j’observe Derek cuisiner. Il porte un boxer. Oui, il en porte uniquement quand on reste à la maison et qu’on doit sortir du lit pour manger. Autrement, il n’en porte quasiment jamais. Quand il pose une assiette de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat sur la table, je remarque qu’il porte la chevalière à l’annulaire droit. Mon cœur loupe un battement, voire plusieurs. Non non, je ne vais pas faire une crise de panique. Je suis juste un peu secoué de le voir la porter. Deux yeux rouges s’ancrent dans les miens, avant que des lèvres s’emparent des miennes. Les battements frénétiques de mon palpitant se calme.

  * « T’es de retour avec moi. » me dit Derek. « Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? »
  * « Je… la bague. » je dis simplement.
  * « Tu veux que je l’enlève ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « Non ! » Je secoue la tête. « J’étais juste surpris, c’est tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu la porterais. »
  * « Et pourquoi je ne la porterais pas ? » Il tire une chaise pour s’asseoir face à moi. « C’est un cadeau et une promesse de mon compagnon. Je suis fier de la porter, et j’en prendrais soin. »
  * « Tu pourrais arrêter d’être romantique, genre, cinq minutes ? » je demande. « Tu me perturbes un peu trop. »
  * « Tu préfères que je grogne et que je fronce les sourcils ? »
  * « Oui ! » je réponds.



Il lève les yeux au ciel et se lève de la chaise pour terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il revient avec deux verres de jus d’oranges, puis, il se rassit, rapproche ma chaise de la sienne pour m’enfermer entre ses jambes. Là, il me donne carrément la becquée.

  * « Tu me prends pour un enfant de deux ans ? »
  * « Stiles, laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. » me dit-il.
  * « Seulement si tu me supplies. » je rétorque, un sourire en coin.
  * « Dans tes rêves ! » grogne-t-il gentiment. Ses yeux deviennent rouges. « Ouvre la bouche ! »



Il me fait manger, sans oublier de se nourrir à son tour, jusqu’à ce que l’assiette soit vide, et que nos estomacs soient pleins. J’avale une longue rasade de jus d’orange, et j’ai à peine posée mon verre que Derek me hisse à califourchon sur ses genoux.

  * « Assez mangé ? » demande-t-il.
  * « Ouais, merci Grincheux ! » Il grogne. Je souris. « Faut t’y faire. Ce surnom te va comme un gant, en plus. »
  * « Ne m’appelle jamais comme ça devant la meute. » me prévint-il.
  * « Ou sinon quoi ? » Il grogne encore. A croire qu’il ne sait faire que ça. « Tu vas m’attacher et me donner la fessée ? »
  * « Ne me tente pas ! » gronde-t-il.
  * « Tout ce qu’il ne faut pas me dire. » je dis en refermant mes bras autour de son cou. « Ramène-moi au lit, s’te plaît. J’ai trop mangé, et j’ai envie de traîner sous les draps avec toi. Laisse-moi me reposer une heure ou deux avant de reprendre les festivités. »



Chose qui n’arrive que très rarement, il éclate de rire, et ça me fait un bien fou.

  * « Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Stiles ? » Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et capture mes lèvres tout en se levant. « Et si on jouait un peu ? »



Je me retrouve allongé sur le ventre, sur le matelas, avant même de l’avoir vu venir. Derek baisse mon pantalon, et me donne une fessée qui m’excite.

  * « Si tu bouges, tu t’en reprends une ! » me prévint-il.



Je suis tenté de désobéir, mais je reste stoïque, assez curieux de ce qu’il a en tête. Un léger sursaut me parcoure quand je sens quelque chose d’un peu froid et étrange me pénétrer. Oh merde !

  * « Dis-moi que ce n’est pas ce que je crois ? »



C’est plus fort que moi, je gémis de plaisir quand le sex-toy offert par les filles est poussé jusqu’au bout. Derek me fesse une nouvelle fois, et la sensation est indescriptible. Il remonte mon pantalon et me retourne sur le dos. Ouh la, c’est… Je serre les jambes, même si ça ne risque pas de changer grand-chose.

  * « Ose me dire que ça ne te plaît pas ? » me défit Derek. A son sourire, il sait que je sais que je ne peux pas dire le contraire. « Allez, au lit ! »



Je me hisse correctement sur le lit, et le moindre mouvement pour m’assoir m’arrache un gémissement. Je me mords la joue et je me glisse sous la couette. Comment est-ce que je vais réussir à trouver le sommeil avec ça dans le…

  * « Ça va ? » demande Derek.
  * « Ouais ça va ! » je marmonne entre mes dents avant de m’allonger. « Tu veux que je me réveille excité, c’est ça ? »



Devant l’absence de réponse, je le regarde et mon excitation grimpe en flèche alors qu’il est en train d’enlever son pantalon. Je lui tourne le dos aussitôt, incertain de ce que je pourrais faire si je garde mes yeux sur lui avec ce gadget en moi. Le corps de Derek vient se coller au mien, et je le sens sourire dans mon cou.

  * « Je te déteste. » je marmonne en fermant les yeux.
  * « Tu pourras te venger quand tu le voudras. »



Oh oui, je me vengerais !

_2 janvier !_

Après une matinée passée au lit, Derek et moi rejoignons le reste de la meute dans un parc désert. En même temps avec ce froid… Je rejoins les filles, assises à une table de pique-nique, pendant que Derek va garer sa précieuse Camaro plus loin. Les garçons sont en train de se faire des passes avec un ballon. Je suis épuisé rien qu’en les regardant. Je m’assois à côté de Lydia.

  * « Je pensais que Derek te garderait enfermé plus longtemps. » plaisanta Lydia. « Notre petit cadeau vous a plu ? »
  * « On n’a encore rien utilisé, à part un seul truc, et je n’en dirais pas plus avec les oreilles surnaturelles qui traînent. » je dis en désignant les cinq débiles plus loin. « Mais je peux vous dire qu’il a adoré mon cadeau. »
  * « Faudrait être cinglé pour ne pas l’apprécier. » dit Allison. « Et, sinon, c’était quoi son cadeau à lui ? »
  * « Bah, il m’a demandé d’emménager au loft. » Avec Lydia à ma droite, je suis obligé de tourner la tête pour voir sa réaction, mais elle est identique à celle de Malia et Allison. Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. « Remettez-vous les filles, en plus j’ai dit _oui_. »
  * « Wow, euh, wow ! » dit Malia en secouant la tête. « Je n’aurais jamais cru ça de mon cousin. Il aime son espace. »



Si seulement elle savait ce qu’il a prévu, mon Alpha, mais je me tais parce que ce n’est pas à moi de leur en parler.

  * _« On parle de moi ?_



Mon cœur loupe un battement, comme chaque fois que Derek ouvre la bouche. Sa voix chaude, rauque et un brin menaçante me provoque toujours un cataclysme émotionnel.

  * _« ATTENTION ! »_



Le ballon file à toute vitesse sur ma tête, mais Derek la rattrape avant que je ne puisse me la prendre en pleine poire. Quand je vois l’air contrit de Jackson, je comprends que c’est lui qui avait lancé le ballon un peu trop fort. Derek renvoie le ballon, mais avec un peu trop de force parce que Jackson est projeté en arrière et tombe par terre en voulant le rattraper. Derek m’embrasse dans le cou avant de dire :

  * « Je vais lui botter le cul, et je reviens. »



Il est déjà en marche avant même que je n’ai pu l’arrêter.

  * « Ouh, ça va chauffer ! » je dis en ayant de la peine pour Jackson.
  * « Ouh… » grimace Malia. Je la regarde, et je sais qu’elle écoute ce qui se passe plus loin. Trop loin pour mes oreilles humaines. « Il se fait passer un sacré savon. Derek lui dit de faire plus attention, et qu’à l’avenir il a intérêt à se mêler de sa vie plutôt que de faire des remarques sur Stiles et lui parce que ça t’a fait de la peine. »



Trois paires d’yeux se braquent sur moi.

  * « Dis-moi que les commentaires à deux balles de Jackson n’ont pas miné votre anniversaire ! » me dit Lydia, dont le regard se fait menaçant.
  * « Cinq minutes à peine. » j’avoue, sans chercher à mentir parce que Malia aurait tôt fait d’entendre mon mensonge. « Mais Derek m’a rassuré et c’est là qu’il m’a demandé d’emménager au loft. Tout va bien, les filles, mais si vous voulez faire la misère à Jackson, ne vous gênez pas. »



Les garçons viennent vers nous. Derek se place derrière moi, et pose une main sur mon épaule, tandis que Scott, Aiden et Isaac s’installent à côté de leur copine. Ethan reste en retrait, et Jackson n’ose pas me regarder.

  * « Jackson ! » gronde Derek.
  * « Je suis désolé ! » dit Jackson à mon encontre. « Je suis désolé pour… pour avoir failli te blesser avec le ballon et, euh, et pour ce que j’ai dit l’autre soir. »
  * « Merci, Jackson. J’accepte tes excuses. » je dis en posant ma main sur celle de Derek, toujours sur mon épaule. « Allez, on repart du bon pied et soirée films et pizzas chez moi, ce soir. »
  * « Tu veux dire au loft, vu que tu emménages avec Derek. » dit Malia.
  * « Quoi ? » s’étrangle Scott. « Tu vas vivre avec Derek ? »
  * « Ça te pose un problème ? » gronde Derek.



Scott secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur Malia, qui réprime très mal son envie de rire.

  * « Non, les réunions et soirées de la meute continueront de se faire chez mon père. » je dis en attirant Derek sur le banc pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui. « Pas sûr que vous ayez envie de mettre les pieds chez nous. Votre odorat risquerez d’en prendre un coup. »



Comme à la soirée, les garçons grimacent et les filles éclatent de rire. Derek reste plus discret mais je sais qu’il a envie de rire quand il me serre la cuisse. Ouais, une nouvelle année qui s’annonce encore meilleure que la précédente. Je tourne la tête vers mon loup, et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’y soustraire et je l’embrasse. _Devant toute la meute_.

Joyeux anniversaire et bonne année à nous !

FIN !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, cette suite vous a plu ? Il n'y aura pas de suite, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec le Sterek *-*
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous souhaiter bonne année, tout simplement parce qu'on en a pas encore terminé avec le COVID et le confinement. Je vais juste vous souhaiter de rester en bonne santé, et de continuer à prendre soin de vous et de vos proches. C'est tellement important en ces temps difficiles.
> 
> Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous fais de gros bisous *-*
> 
> Aurélie !


End file.
